Cross reference is made to the following co-pending patent applications, each being assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and the teachings included herein by reference:
This invention generally relates to telecommunication systems and, more specifically, relates to wireless communication devices adapted to support conference calling between multiple parties.
As telecommunication systems evolve, an increasing demand exists for subscriber features in wireless telecommunication systems that have only recently been introduced for wireline networks and systems. One example of a user feature which has recently been introduced in wireline networks and which is now being introduced into wireless transceiver communication networks is that of caller ID feature. The caller ID subscriber feature is one which identifies a calling party by phone number. Another related subscriber feature is that of providing a caller ID in conjunction with the xe2x80x9ccall waitingxe2x80x9d subscriber feature. Call waiting is a subscriber feature that allows a subject party to switch from a present call (original call) to an incoming call and then back to the original call. By providing a caller ID for the incoming call, a called party can decide, while carrying a conversation with the present call, whether to switch over to the incoming call or whether to let the call go unanswered or to let it be answered by a voice mail system.
Another subscriber feature introduced initially in wireline networks and now being applied to wireless networks is that of conference calling. A particular challenge in incorporating conference calling in wireless transceivers, however, is that there is limited space for dedicated buttons for the various features. Accordingly, it can be challenging to incorporate new subscriber features with existing keypads in an intuitive manner. Because of this engineering restriction, some subscriber features, such as conference calling, have not been fully integrated into the wireless transceiver communication networks. Additionally, the sequences of key strokes for achieving specific effects in a conference call inhibit effective use of the service. These key stroke sequences are not only difficult to properly perform, but also are difficult to remember when needed.
For one example, the use of the xe2x80x9cSendxe2x80x9d key is inconsistent in result as used in many current systems. This result is usually based on the call state. Thus, the use of the xe2x80x9cSendxe2x80x9d key is not always intuitive. For example, in a simple two party call, xe2x80x9cSendxe2x80x9d acts to initiate the setting up of an additional call to create a three way conference call. If a three way conference call is set up, however, xe2x80x9cSendxe2x80x9d acts to drop the last added party. Thus, in one state, a subject party is added by the depression of xe2x80x9cSendxe2x80x9d while in another state, a subject party dropped. Along the same lines, if a two party call is in place and a call is being received, xe2x80x9cSendxe2x80x9d acts to place the current call on hold and to establish a call with the incoming party. Subsequent depressions of the Send key serves to toggle between calls. If a conference call is set up having three or more called parties, a controlling party cannot selectively place the subject parties on hold or to exclude them from a private conversation with a selected subject party. Typically, the calling party is the controlling party and the called parties are the subject parties. Occasionally, however, the controlling party may receive a call from someone wanting to be added to the conference call. Accordingly, this application refers to a controlling party and to subject parties.
Another problem that currently exists with respect to conference calling in wireless transceiver and wireline communication networks is that the inclusion of a participant into or removal of a participant from a conference call can only occur in relation to the call set up order. More specifically, a first subject party cannot be dropped while a call is maintained with a second subject party.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method that facilitates the creation of conference calls having a greater number of conference call participants. Additionally, there is a need for a conference call feature that allows a controlling party to selectively drop or communicate with subject parties in the conference. There also is a need for a conference call feature that allows a calling party to selectively place subject parties into xe2x80x9choldxe2x80x9d status, or into a private conversation with themselves. Additionally, there is a need for a conference call feature that allows the controlling party to selectively have a private conversation with any one of the subject parties. Finally, there exists a need for a conference calling subscriber feature that attains each of the aforementioned aspects with a protocol command set that is logically consistent and that is easier to remember than current protocols.
A method and an apparatus are provided that allows a controlling party to add an unlimited (theoretically) number of subject parties, that allows the controlling party to selectively enter into a private conversation with anyone of the subject parties regardless of the call placement order, that allows a controlling party to selectively drop anyone of the subject parties regardless of the call placement order, and that is logically consistent and easy to remember by the consumer.
More specifically an apparatus and a system are provided that support a protocol that allows each of the aforementioned aspects to be incorporated into a wireless transceiver telecommunication network. In general, a controlling party adds subject parties to a conference call by entering the digits of each subject party and depressing the Send key. Typically, the controlling party is the calling party that originates the call. Once the conference call is set, the controlling party can selectively enter into private conversations with anyone of the subject parties by depressing the call set up number of the subject party and by depressing the Send key. Thereafter, the private call between the controlling party and one of the subject parties may be placed back into a conference call by the mere depression of the Send key.
Similarly, the controlling party can drop a subject party from the conference call by entering the call set up number of the subject party to be dropped followed by depressing the xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d key and by depressing the Send key. It is understood that different keys may be used to achieve the same effect. For example, the xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d key may be used in place of the xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d key. Additionally, the order of key depressions may be changed. For example, a protocol may include depression of the xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d key prior to depression of the subject party set up number. Alternatively, instead of specifying a set up number for either function, the system may be modified to have the controlling party enter the phone number of the subject party with whom a private conversation is desired or the phone number of the subject party that is to be dropped from the conference call.
As may be seen, the disclosed protocol includes either two or three elements according to the desired function. In general, any desired function with respect to a subject party is achieved by having the controlling party enter the subject party""s call set up number prior to depression of the Send key. If a subject party is to be dropped from a conference call, however a specified key is inserted into the sequence of keys. Thus, the subject party call set up number, the specified key, and the Send key are depressed to drop a specified conference call participant. Thus, the disclosed protocol is consistent in its approach and is more memorable for the ordinary consumer.